The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena bonariensis×Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Invebputow’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright freely-branching Verbena plants with thick stems and large sterile flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2011 in Heidesheim, Germany of an unidentified proprietary seedling selection of Verbena bonariensis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number Vb10-1000-9, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and first selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since September, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.